


Disco is Alive (for one night)

by summer_of_1985



Series: One Summer Can Change Everything [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas 1986, F/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Season/Series 04, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: December 1986, the high school that Will and El attend are throwing a winter ball (much like the Snowball they attended at Hawkins Middle School), but they decide to bring back the 1970s for one night.





	Disco is Alive (for one night)

El walked out of the school, her arm linked with Lily’s (one of the friends that she made within the first couple of weeks of attending the local high school) as well as Lucy and Maisie who are following the girls down the steps.

All 4 were laughing and giggling at something (10 minutes they didn’t know what they were laughing at), and headed towards the bikes they put in the bike stands that morning.

That is when they heard someone picking on another kid, and when El turned around and saw that the ‘school bully’ was picking on Will, and El saw red. 

* * *

“Hey, get off my brother!” She exclaimed, storming over to Will’s side, as she stood between Will and the guy who was picking on her brother.

The guy picking on her (who had a crush on El, even though she had told him many a time that she has a boyfriend, Mike), looking at her and gave her a very strange and creepy smile that chilled her to the bone. “Hey, Jane,” she was known as Jane throughout the school, but with people close to her heart, were allowed to call her El.

“I still have a boyfriend,” she says, walking away with her brother, she still felt the creep's eyes on her. 

* * *

Once they were in a decent length away from the creep, El turned and looked at Will (as the friends that Will had made were now coming down the steps), and she checked him over.

“You ok, Will?” She asked, as Will’s friends had finally made their way to his side, and were throwing questions at the boy. He nods silently saying that he was ok, and allowed El to go. “I’ll see you at home,” she said, giving him a wave and walked back to her own friends. 

* * *

The girls unclick the bike from where they had put them and started cycling home. Happily laughing and giggling as they went, gossiping about what they had heard throughout the day.

They were cycling in the side, as a car drove past them - one that was extremely familiar to El. Nancy’s car...

She smiled happily, as the people who she thinks would be in the car would be Nancy, Mike, Max, Lucas and Dustin. 

* * *

Lucy was the first to pull away, turning off onto Albion Avenue, waving as she went. Two streets later Maisie went as well, onto Victoria Place, a small estate that wasn’t far from where the rest of the girls lived. On the other side of the road, and 3 streets later, Lily and El road up Alexandra Drive - Lily turning in first and waved from her driveway as El kept biking 3 houses along to her own.

Parked in her own driveway, was Nancy’s car, and waiting on the porch was Max and Mike (she would later find out that Lucas and Dustin went into the house to rade their fridge...)

She hugged Max first, after which she reached into her backpack and pulled out a newly purchased magazine, fresh off the print and it made Max smile happily (the pair promising to look over this one and some more that Max had brought with her). Max went rushing into the house, her puffy jacket rustling as she walked.

“Mike!” She smiled happily, running into his arms, and hugging him tightly. Mike wrapped his arms around her as the hurt from being separated again has been muted (for now, until the remainder of The Party™ has to go back to Hawkins). 

* * *

It was getting later into the day, and closer to the winter ball (that El had told the group that they were bringing back the Disco music, the clothes and the dance moves).

Joyce had allowed El to borrow some of her clothes from the 70s (when she used to go out, whenever Lonnie allowed her - and then she couldn’t because of her divorce, and she had to raise Will and Jonathan on her own).

With the arrival with the rest of the Party™, El asked if Max could go to with her, and because Will didn’t want to go to the ball/disco, she offered for the boys to stay at the house and play some games with Will when he gets here. 

* * *

It was time for El and Max to leave, and Mike had El wrapped up in a hug. “I’ll see you when you get back,” Mike says, as when he pulls back, her hands slide down Mike’s arms and held his hands. He looked down at her 70s costume, and with one hand, he let her twirl on the spot. He smiled as the flares on her pants flowed out, as did her hair. “You look gorgeous,” he stated, making the blush he could easily make noticeable on her cheeks, can now be seen.

She smiled down at the ground and then reached up so she could press a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll see you later,” she promised, they never said ‘goodbye’ anymore, after being separated so many times.


End file.
